A timepiece responding to the generic definition hereinabove and in which the control arrangement includes a stem fitted with a manually operated crown has already been described in several documents published in the name of the same assignee. The general arrangement of the antenna confined within the watchcase forms the object of patent document EP-B-0 339 482 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,252). The combination of the movement, the caseband and the back cover of such a timepiece is described in patent document EPA-0 460 526. Finally, the arrangement of the cell energizing the radio frequency portion of the watch is set forth in patent document EP-A-0 460 525.
As such appears from what has been said hereinabove, the timepiece in question is backed by a search apparatus for persons, which will be designated hereinafter by its common name "pager". As will be seen further on, the pager portion is made up of an antenna, a receiver circuit, a decoder, a microcomputer and a memory capable of storing several messages, each of such messages upon request being able to appear on an LCD display cell. The pager is completed by an acoustic diffuser signalling for example the arrival of a message. The pager appears basically here as a microreceiver signalling to the user that a third person is looking for him.
There exist pagers transmitting only one or several acoustic signals. When the signal sounds, the user must then compose a suitable number on a telephone apparatus. The pager which will be the topic of discussion in the present description enables making the user aware at the same time as an acoustic signal can sound as to who is the third person seeking him and this through the appearance of a message on a display cell, such message consisting in most cases of the display of a telephone number to call back. In order to send his message, the third person begins by composing on his telephone apparatus the number of the pager to be attained following which a special acoustic signal sounds in the handset. The person then composes his message by means of the digital keyboard available on his own apparatus and awaits until the telephone exchange informs him that his call has been recorded. As soon as such confirmation is received, the handset can be rung off. After a subsequent lapse of time, the message sent will appear on the pager called, accompanied by a warning signal if the user so wishes.
To combine a pager with a wristwatch is advantageous because the apparatus is worn permanently by the user who, because of this, will not forget to take it with him and also because it is of a size greatly reduced from that exhibited by independent pagers known to the state of the art. Such combination, however, poses technical problems which are difficult to resolve. Certain of such problems have already formed the objective of descriptions in the documents cited hereinabove. The present invention aims to solve a problem which has not been raised up to the present and which is that posed by the control arrangement of an apparatus combining at the same time a wristwatch and a pager in which it is a matter on the one hand to be able to correct the time displayed by the watch and on the other hand to be able to run past the messages received by the pager or, if necessary, to be able to protect or erase such messages.